If It's Wrong
by ILive4Irony417
Summary: If anyone were to ask, he just danced. He wouldn't admit that he wasn't nearly as drunk as he acted. He knew what he was doing. Blaine would never admit who's face he saw as he came.


**A/N: This is a companion fic to "When The Lights Go Out". You don't have to read the other to get this one. This is part 2 of the Dark!series.**

**Warning: This is NOT entirely Blaine friendly. It is slightly Anti-Klaine. If you do not like that then don't read. There is some controversial subject matter near the end. I repeat, If you do not like then don't read.**

* * *

_1:43 am_

* * *

If anyone were to ask, he just danced. He would never admit to being fucked against a wall of a club, surrounded by people that couldn't see him. He wouldn't admit that he wasn't nearly as drunk as he acted. He knew what he was doing. The thing was, in the dark the stranger he was with could be anyone he wanted them to be. He wasn't even ashamed that his boyfriend was the last person he was thinking about. Blaine would never admit who's face he saw as he came.

When he entered the club with his and Kurt's friends, he was amazed by the club. The loud music, the huge bar, the gigantic dance floor. This was so much more like the movies than Scandals. He wasn't entirely thrilled with the lights out aspect. There was a certain thrill in having all eyes on him that he couldn't get in the dark. He didn't know who he was when know one was looking.

The first thing he did was go to the bar and order some random drink. He knew not to drink enough to get drunk. He could handle his liquor; it was just an excuse for him to act the way he felt without anyone accusing him of being like Sebastian. He could do whatever he wanted, and there would be no consequences. Kurt didn't even really get mad after the Scandals' incident. He was "drunk", only the alcohol was to blame.

Brittany and Rachel dragged him out on to the dance floor, and he let himself be used as a prop for the to grind against. He didn't care, and if someone who didn't know him saw, well they'd think he was straight with how into it he acted. All eyes were on him where they should be. It was all fun until the lights turned off.

A staff member ushered him across the room and he felt some random body bump into him. Before Blaine could fall, the body that knocked into him caught him. He was about to say thank you but then he remembered the rules. No talking. The club didn't seem as fun as before.

The music started up again and the hands on him never left. They moved to his hips and turned him to face the unknown man. He had broad shoulders, was definitely taller than Blaine, and he felt very well built. The man lowered his head and his lips trailed along Blaine's neck. Without a seconds hesitation, Blaine let himself melt into the stranger. All the eyes were gone, and Blaine was starved for more attention.

Their dancing never stopped as the songs kept changing. Blaine's mind told him it was more groping and making out than dancing, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. He wanted it, craved it, needed it. It wasn't long before the man was backing him against one of the walls.

Blaine gasped is the cool wall met with his heated flesh. It sent a shiver up his spine, as he wound his arms tighter around the man's neck. The former Warbler had to bite his lower lip to keep from crying out as the stranger bit down at the junction of his neck.

As the song changed to some generic techno beat, Blaine remembered that they were in a room filled with hundreds of other people that could catch them at any moment. No one could see, and he was being so, so quiet, but at any second someone could bump into them and know, or the lights could come back on. He had no idea how long that they had been dancing, and grinding, and oh….oh, he needed more. More of the passion, more of the heat, the friction. More, more, more. More….attention.

One of the man's hands pressed gently against the bulge in the shorter one's pants, asking silent permission. Blaine lowered one of his own hands to press the other's hand more firmly against his growing arousal. That was all the answer the stranger needed before turning Blaine around and pressing the curly haired male's chest against the wall.

Blaine quickly undid his buckle as the stranger was working his own zipper down. The heat was slowly consuming Blaine and his head was swimming in it. So much lust, so much desire. He knew he felt this way before but he just couldn't place where. Couldn't figure who this man reminded his so much of.

The prep was rough, fingers barely spit slicked enough. Just enough to stretch him out so it wouldn't be too painful. It wasn't slow, each thrust timed to that thump-thumping of the bass. Every thrust pressing Blaine more firmly into the wall. He had to bite his hand to keep himself from crying out every time that bundle of nerves inside him was hit. The mix of pain and pleasure too much for him to handle and before long he was cumming hard against the wall. Blaine's high quickly faded as the face he pictured at climax registered in his mind. He felt his stomach churn. He winced as he felt the other pull out. He could hear the man's breath catch as he finished himself off.

This night definitely wasn't any fun now. Not fun at all.

* * *

_3:54 am_

Blaine couldn't have been happier when the staff came around and moved him again. The lights were going to come back on soon. He could find everyone and then he could leave. This horrible night could finally be over, even though he knew that nothing would ever be the same. He realized something about himself that he could never unlearn. He was going to have to break up with Kurt.

Kurt. It was the first time all night that he had thought about his long-term boyfriend. He knew that he should have felt bad. He cheated, and he just couldn't bring himself to care. He knew that Kurt had probably sat at the bar, not drinking, jus waiting for the night to be over. This wasn't Kurt's scene, he didn't do crowds, and club music. Kurt would have stayed faithful because he loved Blaine too much. Kurt didn't have the drive to be lustful, and conniving; he was just too nice and would follow Blaine everywhere. Blaine knew that he should feel guilty, but he just couldn't.

The lights came on and he made a rush for the exit, not even bothering to see if he could find any of his friends first. He just need to get out of the club.

When he got outside, he could see Kurt leaning against his Navigator, staring at his phone. Blaine rushed over, hoping Kurt would make everything better, and fix what Blaine did, what he thought. He knew that Kurt wasn't going to be able to do that the second the countertenor looked up from his phone.

"We need to talk."

Blaine sighed. At least he wouldn't be doing the dumping. He could still get some sympathy points from everyone else. The more attention, the less he'd think about…no he wasn't going to go there again.

"Yeah, I think we do."

If anyone were to ask, he just danced. He would never admit to being fucked against a wall of a club by a man he didn't know any never would. He wouldn't admit that he wasn't really drunk at all, but would just say he was. He wouldn't admit that he didn't even care that he cheated. He would never admit that the face he saw when he came was Cooper Anderson. If anyone asked, he just danced.

* * *

**Here it is! The second installment of the Dark!series. I told you it wasn't gonna be entirely Blaine friendly. I don't think that Blaine is in love with Cooper, but I do think that there are more underlying issues he has with his brother that may lead to some misguided notions. I understand that not everyone shares my views on Blaine, so if you didn't agree, please don't bash or flame me. I am not a Klaine fan in the romantic sense; I just really like them as just friends more. I would love to hear what you all thought, so leave a review if you like.**

**The Next in the series will be from Rachel's pov. It's called "Exposes Us".**


End file.
